Finally
by lovesbones
Summary: Angela gets the lover she has always wanted. Ok, summary sucks, but this is my first fic! please read, and i hope you enjoy. warning femslash.


Authors Note: This is my first uploaded fic, so be gentle! Hehe. Please Review and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Unfortunately. Hehe. They belong to Fox and Hart Hanson etc. Please don't sue- I'm only borrowing them for a little while.

She rolled over in bed, curling her arm around her sleeping…lover. Yes, they were lovers now. Angela smiled and pulled the other woman flush against her body. After almost 3 years of subtle chasing, her prayers had been answered, and she was curled up with the woman she had fallen in love with all those years ago. She sighed, turning her head to watching the sleeping woman, it was the artist in her that couldn't help notice the strong jaw line, the way the moonlight shone in through the open curtains, highlighting her soft brow and extenuating her prominent cheekbones. Her soft supple skin was illuminated in the half light, and seeing her best friend so relaxed and vulnerable, she couldn't help falling in lover with her all over again. Temperance Brennan murmured in her sleep and turned onto her back, the sheet slipping in the process, revealing more of the pale skin that to Angela tasted of summer and vanilla and something so totally Brennan that she adored. She moved her hand from where it rested on the forensic anthropologists toned abdomen, tracing patterns and symbols on her sides, sliding up to cup a full, heavy breast. Brennan moaned softly, arching her back slightly in her sleep. Angela grinned, leaning in, she blew softly on the exposed flesh, causing it to goose bump and the auburn woman's nipple to pucker and harden. She laid her head on Brennan's shoulder, not wanting to disturb the other woman from her slumber, knowing the doctor didn't sleep well. She moulded her form to the sleeping woman once more, gently throwing a leg over the slim hips next to her, before slipping into a relaxed sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Brennan felt the warm weight of a body pressed closed to her own, and she moaned sluggishly in her sleep, she was fighting wakefulness, not wanting the dream to end, until she realised that the body in her dream was in fact curled upon her in real life. She smiled as she woke up proper, loving the feel of safety and love that was radiating off the woman to her side. She kept still, not wanting to wake the other woman, just taking in the information from her senses. She was an intelligent woman, and analysing was what she did. She felt the weight of the other woman all across her side, Angela had managed to wrap herself fully around Brennan, with an arm protectively across her chest, and her leg draped across her hips. She should have felt constricted and trapped, like she did with other lovers, but she wasn't, it was an incredibly new and powerful feeling. Instead of wanting to push the slightly shorter woman away to get her own space, she wanted to pull her closer and stay curled up together, sharing heat, feeling the soft curves of the artist's body alongside hers; they fit together so perfectly in Brennan's mind. The smell of the raven haired woman intoxicated the scientist, making her pull the sleeping woman closer, curling her arm around her back, softly stroking at her bare hip as she inhaled the scent of her newfound lover. She smelt like paint and jasmine, and freshly cut grass and so many other things she couldn't identify but didn't care at this moment; she got lost in the sensations of the other, her breath softly tickling her neck, her breathing in time with Brennan's own; it was one of those perfect moments she had only ever heard about in books. She studied the sleeping face before her, and gently traced a finger across the beautiful features of her best friend, feeling the bones beneath the skin; Angela had the most perfect bone structure Brennan had ever known. She wondered how it had taken so long for her to see the attraction between them for what it truly was. All those fleeting glances, the gentle touches and soft words that caressed and comforted.

She turned on her side so she was facing Angela, watching the slight frown appear in the artists face as she lost contact, only to capture her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. It took a few moments, and she began to feeling Angela return the kiss, running her tongue across Brennan's lower lip, requesting access and slipping her tongue into the scientist's mouth as it was granted. The kiss was loving and quietly intense as Angela woke fully. Eventually, needing air Brennan broke away, gently kissing the cute button nose in front of her. She was greeted by dark chocolate eyes that were filled with love and happiness. 'Morning' she whispered, bringing her hand up to caress her cheek. Angela smiled, something that always made Brennan's heart flutter, even though she knew that wasn't scientifically possible. But for once she left logic behind and returned the smile, moving her hand down to rest on Angela's side. 'Morning sweetie' Angela replied, moving in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last, her eyes darkening with lust and eagerness as she rolled Brennan onto her back. Brennan bit back a moan, moving to pull Angela on top of her, so their naked bodies were flush once more, wrapping her arms around the slight woman as she deepened this kiss; sucking the artist's full bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling slightly, causing the woman above her to groan and grind her hips against Brennan's. Showing her strength Brennan flipped Angela so she was now above the dark haired woman, a mischievous grin on her face. Angela looked up at her 'now that was sexy!' she gasped, her hands moving to Brennan's hips, pulling her so their centres met, causing both women to push against the other. Angela's face was flushed as she bucked up to meet Brennan, her hair tousled, and Brennan had never thought she looked so beautiful. She leant in, and licked the rim of Angela's ear, whispering in a seductive voice, 'you look so hot right now I could watch you all day,' she sucked her ear into her mouth, gently biting the lobe, and soothing it with soft licks of her tongue, 'I often found myself watching you in the lab, examining the way you move, watching you tuck that stray piece of hair behind your ear' she reached up to her hair, stroking it, before tangling her fingers in it and pulling Angela in for a searing kiss, finding a rhythm for her hips and settling into it as the artist moaned into her mouth, running her hands over Brennan's back, her touch leaving trails of fire that caused Brennan to get wetter than she ever thought she would from a single touch. She pulled away, with oxygen becoming an issue, and resumed the sucking and kissing of Angela's jaw and neck. She felt the dark haired woman caress her buttocks, kneading at the flesh, and pushing them together more, pulling the anthropologist against her harder and faster. Brennan laughed against her neck, sucking at her pulse point and softly biting down until Angela groaned out her name, arching her back and digging her nails into the small of Brennan's back. She moved lower on Angela's body, causing her lover to whimper at the loss of contact where she wanted it most, only to have it change into a slight squeal as Brennan flicked a nipple with her tongue. While her hands stroked Angela's stomach and hips, she sucked and kissed at her chest, rolling the pert nipples in her mouth, gently biting before soothing them with her tongue. Her ministrations were causing almost constant vowel sounds to be uttered from the beautiful, kiss swollen lips above Brennan's head. Brennan could feel Angela's muscles tensing and she moved lower, softly dipping her tongue into Angela's navel, swirling it around as Angela moaned above her. Angela had parted her thighs in anticipation of where she wanted her lovers touch, and Brennan wasn't about to argue with the woman she would follow to the ends of the earth. With a final kiss to the smooth skin of Angela's stomach she entered her lover swiftly with two fingers, knowing the Angela was too close to be teased more. She curled the tips of her fingers, hitting the artist's sweet spot, and removed her fingers, only to push them back in, causing the raven haired artist to buck and writhe above her, chanting her name in time with Brennan's fast paced pumping. She was so close, and Brennan leant in, gently sucking at the hardened nub of flesh in front of her, causing Angela to scream and poor her juices out over Brennan's hand and chin. She slowed her movements, riding out Angela's orgasm, before gently lapping at her opening, licking the sticky, musky substance off her hand and chin. Angela panted heavily above her on the bed, trying to regain her breath. The scientist glanced up at her, watching her chest rise and fall, before lifting herself back up the artist's body, capturing her in a tender kiss. She brought her hands up to trace her sides, trying to convey the feelings she barely understood herself. She pulled away and looked deep into Angela's eyes, seeing the blatant openness and love there caused her chest to swell with pride and joy, and she lowered herself onto the slightly shorter woman, hugging her close so that every part of their bodies were touching. She touched her lips to the mark that was already appearing on Angela's shoulder, softly murmuring words of apology.

Angela tried to catch her breath pulling her lover into a bear hug. She placed butterfly kisses all over Brennan's temple and cheeks, it amazed her how good the other woman could make her feel. It wasn't just the sex, although she had to admit Brennan put as much effort into that as she did her other studies, and she was passionate and loving; but it was the way she made Angela feel special, needed. She could feel the heat coming off the scientist in waves, but was unable to let the moment go. She caressed the strong jaw in front of her face, gazing into deep pools of blue, that were so clear it was almost as if she could see into the other woman's very soul, and what touched her the most, was that Brennan let her. She removed all barriers and let her walls down for Angela alone. She pressed her forehead against the slightly taller woman's 'I love you' she whispered, holding Brennan's gaze. She moved her hands swiftly down Brennan's body as the anthropologist responded the only way she knew how, conveying all the emotions she felt into a fiery kiss that let Angela know what she couldn't yet say. As Angela reached her destination she smiled at how wet her lover was, gently teasing at her folds, never breaking eye contact, even as she slipped a finger inside, brushing her thumb up against Brennan's clit, causing her to moan and push down against her hand. She stroked and caressed at Brennan's chest as she began to pump in and out, feeling Brennan's walls grip her tightly as she inserted another finger, palming her lovers clit on every downward thrust. Brennan grunted and rode her hand, searching for release, her eyes never leaving Angela's allowing the other woman to see her emotions laid out. Angela changed her angle and hit Brennan's sweet spot, causing the doctor to tense and shudder, collapsing once more against the slightly smaller woman, breathing deeply. Angela removed her hand carefully, moving slightly so Brennan was curled up against her side. She kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, watching as Brennan fought sleep. She made shushing noises in her ear, gently stroking her dampened skin, relaxing Brennan into sleep. She felt her own muscles relax, the sex and warmth of her lover drawing her into a peaceful slumber. Her last thought was that she could get used to weekends like this.


End file.
